Ninjago Wizards
by PrincessFoxSpaceNinja
Summary: A Harry Potter AU where the ninjas are all wizards. Includes Elemental Masters as other wizards and witches, cookies, visions, Zane/Lloyd friendship, illegal magical beasts and a study club. In which Kai is hilariously oblivious, Zane has visions, Cole lies to his father about which house he's in and Jay and Nya discover a shocking secret about their professor when stealing a broom
1. Prologue

**I've been wanting to write this ever since I read all seven Harry Potter books for the first time this Christmas.**

* * *

 _ **Prologue: Kai**_

Kai was the only person who sat in his train car for the past two years.

Everybody else in the train tended to avoid the moody, easily angered young wizard with the "weird" hair and who came to his first day at Hogwarts with an injury from trying to wrestle a werewolf one fine summer's day.

There were (justified) rumours that he was a werewolf now, but they were untrue. The injury was simply from his head being thrown into a window by the (untransformed) werewolf who didn't want to fight anyone, much less a ten year-old.

So, obviously, Kai was surprised when a strange kid (he might have seen him, but not in the Griffindor common room) popped into the car and started talking to him as if they were old friends.

"So my mom said that I can come to your house next holiday, as long as your dog doesn't try to eat my foot again," the boy said, as if Kai was supposed to know what he was talking about.

Kai didn't even _have_ a dog.

"Who the hell are you?"

The boy laughed as if he just heard the funniest joke in the history of the world.

"Seriously, who are you?" Kai asked. "Nobody comes into my car. Ever."

The boy grinned at him. "Can I show you something cool?"

"Are you deaf?" Kai had a valid point. The boy didn't seem to hear what he was saying. "I asked you who you are."

The other boy ignored his question and pulled a little box out of his pocket.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone, okay?" the boy asked, staring at Kai with big, bright blue eyes. "She's harmless, I swear."

Giving up on trying to get the strange boy's name, and at the same time, curious about what the boy wanted to show him, Kai nodded. "Okay. I won't tell anyone."

The boy lifted the lid of the box, which allowed a long, thin, feathery blue serpent to come flying out and wrap itself around the boy's fingers, making odd, happy noises as it did so.

"What _is_ that?!" Kai asked, jumping back in his seat as the creature, startled, grew in size and clumsily plopped down on the floor, leafing bright blue feathers everywhere.

"She's an Occamy." The boy shook his little box for the Occamy to enter, which it did after shrinking, then he put it back in his pocket. "Her name's Wisp, and she likes chicken."

"My name's Kai," Kai told the boy, "and I like being _alone_ in _my_ car."

The boy grinned again. "My name's Jay!"

Kai rolled his eyes. "What I _mean_ is, GET OUT!"

Jay didn't seem to catch the hint. "My mom baked enough cookies to feed the entire Slytherin house for the whole term, but they're all mean, so I thought that maybe you'd like some?"

Kai growled about how wizards needed to respect each other's cars and leave them alone, but Jay didn't seem to catch _that_ either. He was too busy pulling a box of cookies out of his bag and offering them to Kai before taking one and stuffing it into his own mouth.

The cookie was really good.

Jay's mom officially earned Kai's respect. She baked a _mean_ cookie.

"These are really good," Kai told the other boy.

Jay turned slightly pink. "You're actually the first person to try one," he told Kai, "other than me."

There was some weird noise on the other side of the door, and before Kai could ask the boy for another cookie, he left. Leaving behind a paper bag filled with some of the delicious cookies.

* * *

 _ **Prologue: Zane**_

This was Zane's first year at Hogwarts after six years at Mahoutokoro, and he was nervous.

 _What if the other students don't like me? What if they find me strange, like the other students at Mahoutokoro? What if I get put in the wrong house? What if…_

A first-year student bursting in through the door of his car in brand-new black robes snapped Zane out of his thoughts. "This isn't the right cart!" the boy shouted in exasperation, then he sighed. "Can you help me?"

Zane nodded and stood up. "Of course. What do you need help with?"

The boy turned pink. "I can't find the first-year's car."

"Are there any rules against you sitting in the car with a third-year?" Zane asked kindly.

The boy thought a little, then he shook his head. "I don't think so, no."

Zane sat down and patted the seat next to him. "I think my father packed a few too many Chocolate Frogs. You may have some."

The younger boy looked surprised. "Really?"

Zane nodded and gave the boy half of his Chocolate Frogs to prove his point.

Upon opening the first box, the little boy let out a scream and ducked when the frog jumped at his face.

"I didn't know they were _alive_!"

Zane shook his head. "They are not. There is a magical powder in them to make them jump like that."

The boy caught his frog and bit off the head. "Wow, it's _really_ good! And look!" The boy tried to put the card that came with the frog in Zane's eye. "It's got a card!"

Zane chuckled as he carefully took the card out of his eye and looked at it.

The picture was of a creature with glowing red eyes, four arms and coal-black skin grinning wickedly back at him.

Everything went black, and all of a sudden, he had another vision, like those that caused the other students back at Mahoutokoro to think that he was weird.

He saw a pair of wizards duelling, fire and ice and electricity being shot from wizard to wizard, blocked and shot back over and over again.

The younger wizard seemed to be trying to protect something, which the older wizard was obviously trying to get to.

The older of the two, though not by much, was suddenly struck by lightning from above, and screamed in pain as the earth broke open and swallowed him.

The next thing Zane knew, he was all alone in an empty car.

His vision must have scared the young boy off.

He knew that he would sometimes speak when having a vision, but he never knew what unless someone told him.

The boy even left behind his Chocolate Frogs.

 _I hope he found a car with some nice, non-freak wizards and witches in it…_

* * *

 _ **Prologue: Jay**_

After leaving Kai to mope by himself, Jay found a car with the fourth-year Hufflepuff, Cole Brookstone, hiding in it.

Jay decided to leave him be after he was given a dirty look that put Kai to shame, and went ahead, eating some of his mom's "friend cookies" as he walked.

None of the other Slytherin kids wanted to have one, but Nya, Kai's younger sister, was waiting for him to come back and tell her if her brother was okay, and when Jay got to her, she had already eaten most of the cookies he left behind with her and had a guilty look on her face when he caught her.

"I'm sorry, they're just _so_ good!"

"It's okay." Jay plopped down next to the Ravenclaw girl. "Kai's being a butt, just like you said he would, but he also liked the…"

A first-year ran through the car, screaming in terror, causing Jay to forget what he was about to say next.

Nya seemed to forget that she was worried about her brother, though, so Jay didn't feel as bad as he should have.

"If that kid thinks that the Hogwarts Express is scary, he should _not_ go to the Forbidden Forest," Jay told Nya. "Poor kid. Imagine what'll happen when he meets the Hogwarts ghosts?"

"So, are you trying out for Quidditch this year?" Nya asked, motioning to Jay's broomstick.

Jay snorted. "Yeah right."

Nya nodded. "Okay, then. So what's the broomstick for, then?"

"Professor Gordon owled it to me by mistake or something over the summer." Jay stuck the broom under the seat. "I'm going to give it back to him next time I catch him."

"And if it wasn't a mistake?" Nya asked. "It's a pretty nice broomstick, you should try it out sometime!"

"It was a mistake, Nya." Jay fixed the sleeve of his robe. "Remember last year, when he accidently sent that owl to me when he actually meant to send it to his nephew for his birthday?"

"It was a very cool owl," Nya told him. "His nephew's very lucky."

Jay nodded. Said owl was a majestic Eurasian Eagle Owl, and when it slammed into Jay's window the previous year, the first thought he had wasn't "Oh, my friends have sent me a letter", it was "Aaah! Monster! Don't eat me!"

But the owl was plenty cool.

And sent back to Professor Gordon, explaining that the owl must have gotten the wrong address with a letter.

"You know, Professor Gordon was one of the best Quidditch players in the world before he retired," Nya told Jay. "I wish I had enough money to get a proper broomstick for myself…"

The screaming boy returned, no longer screaming, holding the hand of Cole and leading him in the direction he came from when he was screaming.

Jay and Nya couldn't help but stare at the boy, eyebrows raised in confusion, as he was talking, very seriously, to the Hufflepuff boy, who seemed just as confused at the strange turn of events.

* * *

 _ **Prologue: Cole**_

Cole was woken up from his rest twice: Once when that Slytherin kid came by to try and offer him cookies, which were rejected, then by the panicked screaming of a first-year, crying that someone had been possessed.

The boy was grabbed by the shoulders by the fourth-year and told to calm down and breathe.

For some reason, Cole had the idea that the poor kid was Muggleborn and had just seen a witch or a wizard having a weird day for the first time.

"Now, what's going on?" Cole asked once the boy had calmed down enough speak.

"He's possessed," the boy repeated. "He gave me some Chocolate Frogs and I showed him a card, then the room got cold and everything, and then his voice got all deep and he told me… he told me…"

The boy started crying again.

"It's okay, it's okay, what's your name, buddy?"

"Lloyd."

"I'm Cole. Now, start at the beginning."

Lloyd took a deep breath. "I was looking for the first-years' car, when Zane told me that it would be okay if I sat with him for a while, and he gave me some Chocolate Frogs, you know, the ones that jump, and then I showed him a card, and then the car got all cold and then, his eyes started glowing and his voice got all deep and demonic and stuff, and he told me that I was destined to kill my dad or something, and then I ran out of there to get help!"

Cole didn't know anybody named Zane, but he didn't know _everybody_ at Hogwarts, so he simply nodded and took the kid's hand. "Okay, why don't you show me to your friend and I'll see what we can do to help him. Maybe he just caught something during summer."

Lloyd nodded. "Okay."

Lloyd lead Cole through the train, through the car that contained the Slytherin kid who tried to give him some cookies, eating them with a Ravenclaw girl, both of whom were giving him and the kid odd looks as he kept talking about how he was looking for the first-years' car and Cole wondered to himself what could possibly be wrong with this mysterious Zane person.

When they finally arrived at Zane's car, Cole didn't find some possessed person acting like a possessed person, but instead, a light-haired boy with ice-blue eyes, looking sad and alone.

"Hello?" Cole walked in with Lloyd. "Are you Zane?"

The other boy nodded shyly. "Yes, I am."

Lloyd hugged Zane, who seemed overall surprised at the gesture, but hugged back. "I apologise for scaring you. I tend to black out at times, and I have no memory of what I do or say at those times."

"Sorry for putting the card in your eyeball," Lloyd sobbed.

"It was not the card, Lloyd. Don't blame yourself."

Cole turned around to go back to his car, when the train stopped.

They had arrived at Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Here are the houses for the ninjas:**

 **Kai: Griffindor**

 **Jay: Slytherin**

 **Cole: Hufflepuff**

 **Nya: Ravenclaw**

 **Blood status:**

 **Kai & Nya: Pureblood**

 **Jay: Muggleborn (no idea he's adopted)**

 **Cole: Pureblood**

 **Zane:Halfblood**

 **Lloyd: Halfbood** **Zane and Lloyd don't know what houses they are in yet because Zane just moved to England from Japan and Lloyd's a first-year.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Kai**_

Kai thought that he was going to be alone in his carriage, just like the previous year, but clearly Jay from the train had other plans and decided to join him in his ride to the old castle.

"What a small world, am I right?" the younger boy laughed when he climbed into the carriage. He was soaking wet, but it wasn't raining, so Kai wasn't sure how exactly he got that way.

He was sure that Jay would just say something that had _nothing_ to do with the subject anyway.

"Are you stalking me?" Kai asked. "Because if you are…"

Previous interaction with the boy told Kai that Jay wouldn't care about the threat hanging in the air, and it was useless to even _try_.

"So, my friend on the train and I already ate a lot of my mum's cookies, but seeing as she made enough for every kid in Slytherin to eat themselves sick, I _think_ there _might_ still be some left." Jay looked in his suitcase for said cookies. "I should charm them to last longer if we're planning on eating them for the rest of the term…"

A small brown paper bag that experience told him would contain snacks was thrown towards Kai.

"So you're in Slytherin?" Kai asked, opening the paper bag to chomp his way through the tasty snacks. "My mum was in Slytherin, but my dad and I both got Gryffindor."

"I was almost put in Ravenclaw, but either the Sorting Hat was mad because I screamed at the idea of a sentient hat sitting on my head, or it thought I wasn't smart enough for Ravenclaw." Jay shrugged as he pulled a Victorian-style top-hat out of his bag and put it on, removing his school-issued hat. "I wonder what people will think if I walk into the Great Hall like this."

"You look pretty ridiculous," Kai told the younger boy, who nodded solemnly and exchanged hats again.

"I think there's a frog in my hat," Jay informed Kai with an uncomfortable expression as Cole from Hufflepuff got into the carriage, followed by a third-year Kai did not know. "It keeps hopping around on my head."

"Why are you all wet?" Cole asked the younger boy grumpily.

Jay gave the older boy a bright smile as he looked up at him. "I fell in the lake and got a frog in my hair."

"Is it okay up there?" the strange boy asked with a concerned voice as he sat down next to Cole, across from Kai and Jay.

Jay removed his hat again and looked inside. "I guess it's _not_ a frog. How did you get out, girl?"

"What is it then?" the strange boy with Cole inquired.

The younger boy pulled a familiar silvery box out of his robes. He whispered something to whatever was in his hat and Kai caught a glimpse of something metallic and blue slithering into the box, if only for a moment.

"I wonder if I remembered to pack my spare robes…" Jay went back to exploring his bag. "I don't want to get in trouble for showing up in wet robes again…"

"You can't change robes in the carriage," Cole scolded the younger boy. "We're already moving anyway and to be honest, I don't really want to see you try."

"Well, I guess I'm starting the school year al wet, then," Jay said, closing his bag. "I forgot my spare robes anyway."

"So you're going to wear the same robes all term?" the strange boy asked. "It does not seem very hygienic."

"No, you misunderstood," Jay answered. "I forgot to put an extra set of robes in my _travel-bag_. I'm about as clean as I can get. My robes are in my other bag."

"I'm sorry, but who are you again?" Kai asked the strange boy sitting in front of him. "I don't think we ever met before."

"I am Zane Julian," the strange boy told them. "I recently moved here from Japan."

"Hi, Zane!" Jay perkily greeted the white-haired boy. "I'm Jay Walker, nice to meet you!"

Without even waiting for Zane to even offer his hand, Jay grabbed his hand and shook it.

Zane had the look of someone who never met another human being before.

"Yes, nice to meet you!" Zane squeaked in a panicked voice. "Too!"

Then Jay dropped Zane's hand and went back to rummaging through his bag.

"I'm Kai," Kai told Zane. Unlike Jay, he didn't take Zane's hand, despite it being offered to him, again, unlike Jay. "Sorry about Jay, I just met him today and he's been like this the whole time."

* * *

 _ **Zane**_

While the boy named Kai remained quiet and angry-looking after introducing himself, the boy named Jay puled a brown paper bag out of his travel-bag and let out an angry scream, which caused everyone else in the carriage to jump up in shock.

"I think you ruptured my eardrums!" Cole cried out, grabbing said ears and checking to see if they were bleeding.

They were not, but Zane understood where he was coming from. Jay had a rather shrill scream.

"It _bit_ me!" Jay gasped, sticking his hand in his mouth. "Hmpf thith mpff!"

"What bit you?" Zane asked. "If it is venomous, then you should probably see the school nurse."

"So, you're a third-year, right?" Jay asked, removing his hand from his mouth. "What subjects are you taking? I have to choose two for next year, but I'm not sure which. Muggle Studies is out, obviously."

"I'm enrolled in Ancient Runes and Artimachy," Zane told the younger boy. "My mother was a muggle, so taking Muggle Studies would feel like cheating, but you still didn't answer my question. What bit you?"

"Huh." Jay flapped his arms as if he was a bird trying to take off, getting water everywhere. "My friend says that she's thinking of taking Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies. What about you, Kai?"

"I'm going for Divination and Care of Magical Beasts." Kai carelessly dried his face with his sleeve. "They're easy enough."

Perhaps Jay was hard of hearing or something…

"Oh, come on, you can do _so_ much better," Jay told Kai. "Hey, Zane, I'm wondering… Are you going to get sorted along with the first-years, or are you going to get sorted later?"

"Later," Zane told Jay. "The headmaster said that I am to sit at the…"

Before Zane could continue answering Jay's question, the carriage stopped and the younger boy practically flew out of it.

Kai left after Jay, and then Cole led Zane to the Great Hall, where he was to sit until he could get sorted.

"So do you know Jay and Kai?" Zane asked as he followed Cole through the great doors of the Great Hall.

"Not really. I ran into Jay a couple of times last year and Kai's a beater for Gryffindor, so we sometimes run into each other." Cole was quiet for a moment. "Let's just get to the table."

"So what are the houses for?" Zane asked.

Back at Mahoutokoro, the students weren't separated into different houses. The entire concept was foreign to him, like the idea of colour-changing robes most likely was to the Hogwarts students.

"You didn't have separate houses back at your old school?" Cole asked, sounding completely shocked. "How does that work?"

"Well, it is a smaller school than Hogwarts, so I suppose that the extra houses simply aren't necessary," Zane told him.

"Huh. Well, we have four houses here. My parents were both Ravenclaws." Cole sat down at a black-and-yellow table and pulled Zane down to sit next to him. "As soon as the feast's over, we're taking you to get sorted, okay?"

Zane felt strange when all of the other kids in Cole's house gasped and crowded Zane, asking him all kinds of questions about why he was sitting there and when he was going to be sorted.

As soon as he finished answering those questions, the other students started asking him about his favourite subjects and which subjects he was taking as a third-year.

"You know, Herbology's the best subject ever," one of the younger kids told Zane. "My uncle raises Mandrakes and he says so too!"

Zane was confused as to whether the kid's uncle said he was raising Mandrakes or if his uncle said that Herbology was the best subject ever. He decided that it would be best not to ask.

"He's going to take Herbology, it's a required subject," one of the older kids groaned, slamming his head into the table. "We _all_ take Herbology."

"Are you allright?" Zane asked the boy, who seemed like he was trying to knock himself out. "You do not look like you're doing too well."

"Well, _my_ uncle's an auror!" one of the other younger kids told the one whose uncle raises Mandrakes.

What an auror had to do with Mandrakes was a mystery to Zane. "So how does the sorting work?" Zane asked. "Is it at random or…"

Cole pointed at the first-years, who had come in.

A raggedy hat was sitting on the table by the teachers, as if it was the centrepiece.

Zane nearly had a fit when the hat started singing.

* * *

 _ **Jay**_

"And if you sign here," Jay told the older boy looming over him, "it means that you accept that you'll get cursed rather unpleasantly if you tell anyone."

"Define "unpleasant"," the older boy told him.

"You see, in the case that you squeal, your tongue will fall out," Jay informed him.

The older boy dropped his quill. "What."

"That, or you'll only be able to speak Russian for a year." Jay hummed a little. "You won't be able to understand what you're saying if you get the Russian curse. Or the tongue curse, but for different reasons, of course. Unless you know Russian. But I'm willing to bet my left foot that you don't."

The older boy looked thoughtful. "You _do_ realise that this is blackmail, right?"

"Not really, no," he told the older boy. "You didn't sign it yet. Of course, you'd _have_ to sign the contract for it to be valid, which opens you up to get cursed the moment you decide to tell someone, but I'm not forcing you to sign."

" _Somebody_ thought this through," the older boy grumbled as he picked up his quill. "Okay, let me sign and get this over with."

"No snitching!" Jay said sternly. "If you do, you can't say that I didn't warn you!"

"Oh, _fine_! Just let me sign this stupid thing!"

The fifth-year boy angrily signed his name on the parchment, right where Jay told him to, and angrily stormed off after Jay cheerily saluted him. "Have fun!"

As soon as the older boy was out of sight, Jay put away the two silver sickles the older boy gave him and started walking towards the Slytherin table.

Just as he seated himself, Jay heard the Sorting Hat roar "Gryffindor" across the room from the head of a tiny little blond boy who looked rather relieved at the house he got.

Clancee, who roomed with Jay and was sitting next to him at the moment, was looking rather green. "I feel s-s-sick," he told Jay. "M-m-maybe it's s-s-something in the f-f-food?"

"Clancee, you _always_ feel sick," Cyren, a fifth-year girl scolded. "Just go to Madam Mistaké and get her to give you a potion."

"She s-s-said that she won't w-w-waste any more of her anti-n-n-nausea potions on m-m-me again," Clancee told the older girl. "T-t-they just d-d-don't work on me."

"Hufflepuff!" the Sorting Hat let out from the head of a little red-haired girl.

"How weird would it be if the furniture could talk?" Jay wondered out loud. "I don't mean the paintings, I mean _everything_. Like, the chairs would say "Good morning, turn your potions handbook to page 364," and I would say "OMG! A talking chair!" and Professor Chair would…"

"Slytherin!" the Sorting Hat rang through the Great Hall.

"Oh, thank _you!_ " Cyren sobbed. "He stopped talking!"

The little boy who was chosen for Slytherin came running towards the table, all pink from exhaustion and looking like he was going to cry because of some Gryffindors happily booing him.

"You know, I almost got an owl this year," Jay told the rest of the Slytherin table, who didn't seem very interested in what he had to say, "but it got scared off by my net and flew away."

"You have to buy an owl at Diagonally if you want one, you can't _catch_ one." Cyren took a bite out of her pumpkin pie. "Why can't you just… _pretend_ to know how this works?"

Jay pretended that he didn't hear her. "So, what do you think is worse; Having your tongue fall out, or only being able to speak Russian for a year?"

"Does the tongue grow back?"

Jay paused for a second. "It grows back with the help of a charm."

"Well, what's the use of their tongue falling out if they can just as easily fix it?"

"Only two people know the counter-charm, now, which is worse?"

"Hufflepuff!" the Sorting Hat yelled out, causing Jay to fall out of his chair as he tried (and failed) not to laugh.

By the time he managed to restrain himself, the sorting was over and it was time for the feast.

The kids who surrounded him before had been replaced by some first-years, who looked like they would rather be anywhere else.

With the realization that he had been abandoned to the clutches of the first-years, Jay started writing down his plans for the year.

* * *

 _ **Cole**_

Up until he was sorted, every member of his family had been in Ravenclaw, so for the past four years, he'd lie to his father and told him that he was in Ravenclaw.

He wasn't even sure why he kept up with the façade. It's not like he and his father had the best relationship after his mother died. He could _easily_ just contact the man and tell him the truth, but for some reason, Cole just couldn't do it.

"Hey, Dad," Cole greeted his father once he was alone in the hallway with his two-way-mirror. "How's the tour going?"

"It's going great," his father told him. There was some shuffling, then his father's face appeared in the mirror. "How's your first day back at school?"

"It was… okay." Cole closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Dad, I…"

There was a crash on his father's side of the mirror. "Sorry, Cole, I have to go see what Michael broke this time."

Before Cole could protest, the older wizard was gone, probably looking to see what it was that Michael broke.

"You know, I brought a pair of those so I can talk to my parents while I'm here," Jay's familiar voice spoke behind him, "but my mum hung it up in the living room of our house, and she accidently activated it and when I picked it up, she was doing the chicken-dance with my dad and the other Slytherin kids kept calling my mum "Chicken-Mama" and my dad "Chicken-Papa" until I bit that one kid when I found out and nobody even said the word "Chicken" for the rest of the year."

Cole turned around to look the younger boy in the eye. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, I'd stop using a certain word for a while too if I got bit in the eyebrow by some scrawny first-year or witnessed someone getting bit in the eyebrow by some scrawny first-year or heard of someone getting bit in the eyebrow by some scrawny first-year…"

"That's quite the way to start your Hogwarts career," Cole commented. "What happened to the kid?"

"I bit him."

And with that little highlight, the younger boy went to his dorm.

Right as the one kid vanished, another one appeared in the form of Lloyd from the Hogwarts Express.

"Hi, Cole!" The first-year let out a happy squeak. "I got put in Gryffindor! It's just _so_ cool! I mean, I was worried at first that I might get Slytherin, then I got worried that I might get put in the wrong house, but the Sorting hat told me that it's okay, because it _never-ever_ made a mistake since it was created and…"

"Whoa, there," Cole told the boy, who was starting to ramble. "Take a deep breath, count to ten, and go back to your house. We can talk tomorrow, okay?"

Lloyd nodded and excitedly ran after the other Gryffindor kids. "See you tomorrow!"

The little kid looked so much better than he did back on the train, no longer crying about his buddy getting possessed and looking like he'd seen a ghost.

 _Okay, time to go to the dorms._

* * *

 **Hello again!  
**

 **Okay, so if you're upset about what house Lloyd got, the only reason I ever found for him to be in Slytherin is because of Season 1 and Green Ninja. It was either Hufflepuff, or Gryffindor. Zane got Ravenclaw, but he was sorted _after_ the feast, because can you imagine being fourteen and being sorted along with all those younger kids?**

 **Parent's houses:**

 **Cole's entire family: Ravenclaw**

 **Zane: Father went to** **Beauxbatons, moved to Japan, where he met his muggle wife.  
**

 **Kai & Nya: Dad got Gryffindor, Mom got Slytherin.**

 **Jay's parents: N/A**

 **Lloyd: Garmadon was in Slytherin, Wu is head of Gryffindor and teaches Ancient Runes.**

 **There will be more on Garmadon and Wu later.**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Nya**_

Not that she would ever say it to his face, but Nya was worried about her brother.

He made no friends, chased away anyone who attempted to befriend him, and according to his report card, he's failing his classes. But when she tried to bring it up with him, he got mad at her and didn't talk to her for the entire month of July, which was the reason she asked Jay to keep an eye on him and make sure that he was doing okay without giving away the fact that he was asked to bug Kai.

However, Jay wasn't busy bugging Kai, but instead, busy looking through the professor's cupboard, looking to see if he could find the old wizard's broomstick, rumoured to be the best ever made, and possibly ever to exist in both the future and the past. The two of them just _had_ to see if they could replicate it, all that was needed was to retrieve it.

Wisp the Occamy was peacefully curled up inside Jay's hat, sitting like a log on top of a nest of auburn hair, keeping an ear out for the professor in case he came back to class early, allowing Nya to search through the books to see if there was anything useful to be found there.

"So," Nya said, breaking the silence, "What did Professor Gordon say when you told him that his owl got the wrong address again?"

"He said that he's going to have a talk with the man who sold him his owl," Jay answered from the cupboard. "Wow, this man sure loves his tea. Green tea, lavender tea, mandrake leaf tea… okay, I didn't know you _could_ make tea with mandrake leaves, it just sounds gross."

Nya moved some of the aged books out of her way. "Find anything yet?"

"Peach tea, lemon tea, catnip tea," Jay answered. "No broomstick, though. What about you?"

"Nothing," Nya told him. "Just books and papers."

Jay's head popped out of the cupboard. "It's a little late to be working on the curriculum, don't you think?"

Nya shrugged. "We have books and papers too, and not all of them are for school."

Now Jay was completely out of the cupboard and was helping Nya shift through the books and papers. "Yeah, some of them are for shady shit and making notes of shady shit."

"You're an egg," Nya scolded, "and Wu's a former Auror. What could the old man possibly be up to?"

Jay squeaked. "Are you _kidding_ me?! Aurors have the shadiest, most unbelievable things the mind can imagine! Forget the broomstick, let's take that weird thing in that jar!"

"That's a preserved Runespoor," Nya told Jay. "We can easily buy one in Diagonally if we need it. Which we don't."

The duo stared at each other for a full minute, then they went back to searching through the professor's papers, which were most likely very private.

Jay found an unopened envelope in one of Professor Wu's books and stuck it in his sleeve without a word while Nya decided to look in one of the other cupboards for the professor's broomstick.

"Did you hear about that new kid from Japan?" Nya asked as she moved the packets of tea out of her way.

"Your brother, Cole and I were on the same carriage as him," Jay answered, moving something very noisily. "He's weird, but he seems nice."

"He's from Japan. They have different customs over there." Nya sneezed. "Maybe that's why."

Jay moved something else behind her. "No, I mean, like he's worried about something. Wingardium Leviosa! There, that's _much_ better. Maybe he's scared of something. I wonder what?"

"He's a kid in a new school in an entirely other country than the one he grew up in, it's hardly a mystery." Nya squeaked in excitement as she found what she was looking for. "I found the broomstick."

With a flick of her wand, Nya shrunk the broomstick down enough for easier transportation and less suspicion in case either she or Jay got caught.

Without even hesitating, she grabbed Jay's arm, ignoring the mess he made moving the furniture, and hurried away from the classroom clinging to him.

"We're going to have to wait a while before we can study the broomstick, you know, because Professor Wu's going to _freak_ _out_ when he sees that it's missing." Nya and Jay ran to the greenhouses as fast as they could, careful not to get caught by anyone along the way. "Where should we hide it in the meantime? We have to find somewhere nobody's going to dig."

"What about the Venomous Tentacula?" Jay suggested. "Nobody's going to bother it, after all."

Nya stopped in her tracks. "Um, no. My uncle got bit by one once, and he died two hours later. We're not going near that thing."

Jay thought for a while, then he snapped his fingers. "The lake! All we have to do is put a drying charm on it, tie it to a rock, and then let it sink to the bottom! And then, once Professor Wu's no longer looking for it, we can just take some gillyweed and go get it back!"

"Great idea!"

Greenhouses forgotten, the two second-years ran towards the lake carrying a large rock together, not knowing that they were being watched from a distance by a figure clad in ivory and lilac robes.

* * *

 _ **Lloyd**_

Snookers was a white python with red markings and pinkish eyes, and while he wasn't the prettiest snake in the world, he _was_ the sweetest.

Not that Zane agreed.

"I think it wants to eat me," Zane told Lloyd when he was introduced to the snake. "It will eat you too if it gets the chance. Please be careful with it."

Snookers looked so insulted, with such a _human_ expression, that Lloyd couldn't help but laugh. "Zane, he's a little baby noodle, the biggest thing he can eat is a small rat, I don't think you have to worry about anything bigger. Here, hold him." Lloyd held out Snookers for Zane to take, but while the older boy accepted the snake, he still seemed nervous.

His mother brought the snake for him when he was three, and they've been inseparable ever since. When he heard that it was okay for him to bring the snake to Hogwarts with him, Lloyd was so happy, he could burst. His last school didn't allow pets, after all, and he got in trouble many times for bringing the snake to school.

"He's evil," Zane whispered, booping Snookers on the face with a shaky finger. "Please take him back."

Lloyd took his snake back and stuffed it inside his sleeve. "There's nothing wrong with Snookers, Zane. I had him since I was, like, three. He wouldn't hurt a fly."

Zane nodded, but he still seemed nervous. "Okay, I suppose I could _try_ to get along with… Snookers. What came over you to name him that, though?"

"I told you, I was three years old." Lloyd scratched the snake curled up in his sleeve on the head. "He's lucky I didn't name him Mr Snakeface."

Lloyd could hear something splashing around in the lake, but it was most likely just the giant squid he was told lived in the lake, or a mermaid or two, or the groundskeeper going out fishing, but he couldn't be sure if any of those things were really in the lake, as he had only been at Hogwarts for a week and hadn't gone to the lake yet since crossing at the start of the year to see if any of those rumours were true. Not that he was interested in doing so, though.

Zane, however, was curious about the lake and asked him to go there with him so he wouldn't be there alone. In fact, the lake was where they were heading at the moment.

"I heard there's a giant squid living in the lake," Lloyd told Zane. "Libra told me that it likes bread, but he lies a lot."

"Back at Mahoutokoro, we have a school of giant koi living in our lake," Zane said, almost wistfully, as he climbed over a dead log. "They like bread too. We should have brought some for the squid…"

"The thing is, maybe it _doesn't_ like bread, and it whomps us for it." Lloyd had more trouble than Zane with the log, so he went around it. "Maybe it's not even real."

Then they found the lake.

Two sets of wet shoeprints were leading away from a rowboat that had a large hole in it, but whoever they belonged to was long gone.

"I was wondering what that splashing noise was," Zane told Lloyd. "Somebody must have fallen in the lake."

Lloyd didn't answer. He was too busy scanning the waters for the giant squid.

"They didn't leave too long ago, though. The footprints are too fresh."

"What are you two doing by _my_ lake?" a new voice spoke behind them.

Startled, Lloyd let out a sharp scream, which led to Zane holding his hand over his heart. When they turned around, the pair found themselves facing a tall, skinny boy with a green streak in his otherwise coal-black hair.

"Speak, or I'll throw you in," the boy hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"We just wanted to see the giant squid!" Lloyd squeaked.

The older boy raised an eyebrow at the pair of them. "Really?"

Lloyd and Zane both nodded.

The boy looked at Lloyd, then at Zane, then back at Lloyd again. "Come tomorrow if you _really_ want to see the squid. Make sure to bring bread and sticks and I'll show you how to tickle it."

Lloyd looked up at Zane, who seemed rather confused at the boy's sudden change of mind. "I thought you were going to throw us in."

The strange boy shrugged. "Changed my mind. Be here on time tomorrow, or I'll hunt you down myself."

With that ominous warning hanging in the air, the strange boy left, not even telling them what time they were meeting the next day. He didn't even tell them his name, and they didn't get to tell him theirs.

"That was a rather strange person," Zane stated as they walked from the lake again. "I wonder who he is."

Lloyd nodded in agreement. "Yeah. He could have at least told us at what time to meet him."

He reached into his sleeve to scratch Snookers on his head, feeling the snake curling up around his arm and preparing to take a snaky nap.

"Maybe we should ask around to see if anyone knows him," Lloyd suggested.

Zane nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

* * *

 _ **Skylor**_

Skylor Chen kept her head up high as she passed the lowly first-years in the hallway, ignoring the pitiful excitement the Mudbloods were expressing at the sight of all of the strange new magic before their eyes.

Like the powerful witch that she was growing up to be, Skylor didn't find all of the magic in the school all that exciting. After all, her father had a mansion twice as big as Hogwarts and it contained three times as much magical objects and books as the biggest wizarding city in the world.

But, she still came to Hogwarts, despite it being clear that she would learn much more at home than surrounded by Mudbloods and Halfbloods. Her father told her that it would be useful for her to be surrounded by other kids of her own age, so she would be able to make allies among the children of other powerful wizarding families, just like her parents and Clouse did before her.

She stuck a strand of her blood-red hair behind her ear before continuing her search for the person she was looking for.

Her father told her that the boy's father was a powerful dark wizard who served under him before forming his own group of dark wizards. She was told to keep an eye out for the boy, as the son of the infamously powerful Lord Garmadon would be a great ally to her father's cause, as well as be extremely useful as leverage to bring their two groups together.

He was supposed to be eleven this year, meaning that Skylor would _have_ to lower herself down to the level of the first-years to meet the boy.

 _Obviously_ the boy would be Slytherin, I mean, what kind of a dark wizard _wouldn't_ be?

 _Skylor_ was, and so were her parents and Clouse.

Now, if only her father knew the boy's name… Lord Garmadon didn't tell his old teacher his son's name, just that he was born and that he should keep himself and his lackeys away from his family.

Of course, her father wasn't one to be easily scared off, and neither was Skylor.

Her father _did_ give her a photo of Lord Garmadon when he was young to use as reference for what his son might look like, and Skylor was _great_ with faces, so tracking the man's son down would be a breeze.

Unless he took after his unknown mother, of course.

But she was going to be positive when it comes to this.

"Ever since that day, I never ate another banana again," someone spoke from behind her. She turned around to glare at the person, but when she did, the person stared at her with the biggest, most horrified eyes she had ever seen on _anyone_ , so she let it go and continued on her search through the first-years, feeling much more awkward than she should have been feeling.

Nobody matched the person in the photo.

The young man in the photo gave her a menacing glare, but didn't say anything.

Not that she expected it to, the picture just moved, it wasn't like it was a portrait.

It would have been much easier if it was, though, because then the person in the photograph would've been able to tell her where the dark lord's son was.

With a soft sigh, Skylor turned to the door leading to the outside. Maybe this kid was watching the Quidditch tryouts, and was daydreaming about joining the next year.

She knew _she_ used to daydream about trivial thing like that when she was a mere first-year, back before her father told her that she didn't have time for silly little things like that.

When she got there, she found a pair of second-years sitting on the pavelions, soaking wet and watching the tryouts with interest. Not that they were the only ones there, they were just the ones that grabbed her attention. Due to both of them looking like they went swimming fully clothed earlier. The girl had seaweed in her hair and some on her robes, while the boy had a carp in his hands that was still flopping around.

No sign of the mysterious first-year, though.

Tired of walking around all day, looking for some random kid she didn't know the name or appearance of (or at least, that's what she told herself), Skylor sat down on the pavilion to rest, watching the tryouts, made more interesting with the second-years' sarcastic commentary behind her, which she, as well as some of the other kids close by, could hear clearly.

Then it happened.

It was like a dream come true, but she wasn't naked in front of the entire school.

"Hey, Skylor, why don't you go grab your broomstick come and try out?" a voice called out to her from where Tox, the captain of the Slytherin team, was standing. "Just for fun."

As if she was in a daze, Skylor stood up from where she was sitting and summoned her broomstick with a quick charm. Feeling dizzy, the third-year witch walked to the field.

Her father's orders, taken from her mind like magic, she got on her broomstick, and he no longer existed.

* * *

 **Introducing Nya, Lloyd and Skylor.  
**

 **Also Lloud's pet snake, Snookers. LOL.**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Kai**_

Kai was avoiding Ash and his gang when he tripped over Jay, who was lying in the long grass for seemingly no reason other than to be tripped over.

Jay opened his mouth to yell at Kai, but shut it quickly when he realised who it was who kicked him in the ribs. Then, after a few moments of awkward silence, the younger wizard spoke. "I'm waiting for Morro," he said, sinking deeper into the grass. "I'm going to steal his shoes."

Kai had no idea who Morro was or why he wanted to steal this guy's shoes, but to each his own. "Why are you waiting by the lake?"

"I told you; I'm taking his shoes."

Jay wasn't wearing his school robes, but instead, was green all over, matching the grass perfectly. He looked like some kind of ninja, from his green sunglasses and green ski-mask, to his green boots and green overalls. He was almost invisible, if one didn't know that he was there to look for.

"But why do you think you'll be able to get to his shoes doing… whatever… you're… doing?" Kai asked, distracted by Jay's bizarre outfit, as well as the fact that a girl dressed similarly to Jay had walked up to them and plopped down in the grass next to the boy, not saying a single word.

"Who's this?" Kai asked, getting an annoyed look from both the girl and Jay, clearly because he was distracting them from their weird little mission. He took a step back and almost immediately fell into the lake.

Jay and his friend were both by Kai, swimming around him and trying to get him to calm down enough so they can get him out.

"I can't swim!" Kai confessed, very loudly, as he splashed around in his attempts to stay above the water.

"Stop splashing! We can't get to you safely like this!" Jay screamed back, coughing up water as he did so. The girl went underwater, followed shortly by Jay, with a panicked look on his face as he did so.

Then there was a loud splash, and a familiar voice, like one from the carriage ride, from Potions and Charms, was speaking from behind Kai. "It will be all right, I've got you," the voice said, just as calming as its owner, who managed to take hold of his waist and was pulling him to the shore, where that First-Year and a Fifth-Year were watching.

"That was awesome!" the First-Year exclaimed. "How'd you know learn to swim like that?!"

"At my old school, there was a lake filled with giant koi that we'd ride," Zane explained, helping Kai cough out all of the water he accidentally inhaled. "Are you okay, Kai?"

Kai cough-nodded. "Yeah, just a little freaked. I can't swim."

"Then what were you doing in the lake?" the Fifth-Year boy asked, arms crossed grumpily.

"Anyway, people would fall off," Zane said, continuing his story and keeping Kai from spitting out a smart remark, "and I'd help pull them out."

"You didn't answer my question," the Fifth-Year remarked. "Why were you in the lake if you can't swim?"

"I fell in, stupid," Kai shot out, throwing his wet hat at the older boy, getting him somewhat wet as well. "I wasn't watching where I was going and I tripped."

Kai could see the bread the other three brought, and realised what exactly they were there for. "You're here to feed the squid?"

"Morro said that he's going to show us how to feed it," the First-Year explained.

So _this_ was Morro, whose shoes Jay wanted to steal, for whatever reason.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Zane asked again. "You're shivering."

"It's cold."

Morro rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of the lake, breaking off pieces of his bread and throwing it in.

Something was moving in the water.

Zane helped Kai up and the pair walked on over to get a better look. The First-Year was already there, copying Morro and throwing bread at the moving thing.

The moving _green_ thing, which was around the same size as…

Oh no.

Before Kai could even _think_ of warning the other three, Morro screamed, which scared the First-Year and Zane, who had no idea what was going on.

"Let go of me!" Morro screamed, struggling to get whatever was holding him to let go.

There was a splash, followed by a suddenly barefoot Morro being sat on by two very green Second-Years, each of them holding a shoe and a sock. They looked slightly different than they did before, though.

They had webbing between their fingers and Kai could see gills on one of their necks where the ski-mask had moved a little.

Zane was protectively standing in front of a curious Kai and a frightened whatever-his-name-is, looking worried about Morro, but his concerns were unnecessary. Their bounty in hand, the two jumped back in the lake, swimming away wordlessly.

"You have water demons here too?" Zane asked once he calmed down enough let Kai and the First-Year pass. "You should bow to them, and then they can't attack you."

"They're _students_ ," Morro growled. "Second-Years."

"We didn't have any water demons as students back at my old school," Zane said, sounding amazed. "Do they live in the lake?"

"They're _wizard_ students," Morro said, standing up. "They just got into some gillyweed, that's all."

"They also took your shoes," the First-Year helpfully added. "Why'd they do that?"

Morro opened his mouth to answer, but was cut short by another splashing and bubbling in the water, which, this time, _was_ the squid, coming up to be fed.

* * *

 _ **Zane**_

It was quite the exciting event, feeding the giant squid.

First, he helped rescue a fellow student, then he met two water demons, which apparently _weren't_ water demons, and then he met the squid, which was the biggest thing he had ever seen.

"My dad used to tell me and my sister that the squid is actually Godric Griffindor himself, in his Animagus form," Kai told the other three as he watched them feed it from a safe distance.

"Really?" Lloyd asked, looking at the squid in amazement. "Hello, Mister Griffindor!"

Kai started laughing so hard, he almost fell out of the tree. Even Morro, who's been angry ever since his shoes were stolen by the water demons, let out a chuckle.

"What?"

"It's just a joke," Morro explained. "My grandpa told me the same thing when I was a First-Year."

"Then where _is_ Godric Griffindor?" Lloyd asked, looking at the older boy with big green eyes.

"He died a long time ago," Kai explained, climbing out of the tree. "That's just a really big squid."

The squid responded by splashing Kai with water, getting him even more wet. Kai left moments later.

The squid left when the bread was gone and the tickling (which was bizarre in _so_ many ways) ended, and Morro left when the squid was out of sight. Lloyd started throwing rocks into the water very quickly when the older boy was gone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get the water demons to come back," Lloyd answered. "I want to ask them what the deal was with Morro's shoes."

"You shouldn't be doing that, water demons steal your soul," Zane warned.

"They weren't water demons," a girl's voice spoke from behind Zane and Lloyd, startling the two wizards. When they turned around, they found a silver-haired girl standing there, wearing a lilac robe. She looked Zane in the eye when she spoke. "They're my friends."

"They were being pretty mean to Morro," Lloyd told the girl. "They stole his shoes for no reason."

The girl shrugged and turned around, picking up a shimmery blue box, no bigger than her fist. She opened it, and let out a large, healthy and happy Occamy the size of a small dragon.

It flew around in the air for a while, following the girl's movements as she spun around in circles, then it flew back into the box that, by all logic, shouldn't have held the creature.

"Was that a dragon?!" Lloyd asked, his voice squeaky from excitement.

The girl shook her head.

"Is it yours?" Zane asked, trying to think of how the silver-haired girl would have gotten her hands on an illegal magical beast.

Again, the girl shook her head.

"It's trained," Zane remarked. "It has to belong to _someone_."

"Her name is Wisp and she belongs to my friend," the girl said, closing the box again. "Morro deserves worse for pushing my friend into the lake at the beginning of the year. I should go and return her. Goodbye."

She turned towards the Forbidden Forest and walked in like a princess walking into her castle.

Zane and Lloyd returned to the castle, only to almost be run over by Jay, who appeared to be chased by a much slower Nya, who Zane stopped to ask why she was chasing Jay.

"I'm not chasing him," the girl retorted, folding her arms crossly. "I'm running _with_ him; he's just ver fast."

"Come back here, you little thieves!" the familiar voice of Morro roared.

Nya ran towards Morro, pushed him down, and jumped out a nearby window, which nobody else seemed to be worried about, except for Morro, who got up and jumped after her.

"He's nice," the silver-haired girl spoke from behind Zane and Lloyd. When they turned around, she was wearing black school robes and no longer had the shimmery blue box with her.

"I thought you didn't like him?" Lloyd asked.

"He has a tendency to strike before he knows the full truth," the girl said, adjusting her hat. "He's very kind, especially to the other students, especially muggleborns, but he hates his own house with a passion. He believes that only purebloods and half-bloods can get into Slytherin, but my friend is a muggleborn, and he's in Slytherin. Almost everyone hates Slytherin."

Zane remembered the beginning of the year, when the First-Years got sorted and people booed when someone got sorted into Slytherin. It only stopped when someone from the Slytherin table threw an entire ham at the Griffindor table (they were the main offenders), which was very impressive considering that the tables were on opposite ends of the hall, which, considering the ham and the booing, might be for a good reason.

"Ash says everyone from Slytherin ends up becoming Dark Wizards," Lloyd said.

"Ash is a bully."

Jay came running back, adjusting his hat, and disappeared down the hall.

"I'm worried about my friend," the girl confessed once Jay was out of sight. "The Slytherins, especially the purebloods, tend to attack the muggleborns. Everyone else attacks the Slytherins. The way he keeps getting attacked from both sides makes me wonder which way he'll end up falling when he eventually snaps."

"You're talking about Jay, aren't you?" Zane asked, remembering Jay mentioning something about not taking Muggle Studies for some reason, and remembering that he mentioned being in Slytherin.

He also remembered Cole acting rather coldly to the younger boy.

The girl adjusted her hat, and disappeared like the ghost she seemed to be.

* * *

 _ **Jay**_

When Jay looked out the window and saw Wisp flying around, he quickly realized that he must have dropped his beloved pet while waiting for Morro to show up.

He quickly put on his school robes over his green outfit and put on his enchanted hat, which he used to store things when he couldn't carry around his enchanted bag, and fled to the outside, ignoring the angry roars of Morro who knew for sure that Jay and Nya stole his shoes.

Serves him right.

He's a traitor to his house and pushed Jay into the lake, not even having the decency to pretend it was an accident. Most of the other Slytherin kids might pick on him, but he _does_ have pride in his house.

He nearly ran over several other kids, hurrying to the Forbidden Forest at the speed of lighting.

He found Pixal there.

Waiting.

Petting her owl, Cryptor, like some kind of crazed supervillain. Jay could see Wisp's box sitting on the silver-haired girl's lap, right underneath the demented owl. Pixal narrowed her eyes at Jay, as if she was challenging him. Like this forest wasn't big enough for the two of them.

She looked a lot like her psychopathic owl like that.

"You dropped something," she said, her voice even and calm.

"I want it back," Jay told her, his voice also even and calm.

Her eyes narrowed some more. "Come and take it, then."

Jay narrowed his eyes right back at her. "Not with that psycho Fwooper-owl on your lap."

Cryptor glared at Jay.

Jay glared back at the owl.

"Just so you know," Jay told the owl as he reached for the box containing his beloved pet, "I bite too."

The owl opened his beak and moved towards Jay's hand, prepared to strike. Jay reached back. The owl closed his beak.

Then he slapped the owl off his box, which made the psychopathic bird screech, which would've caused a lot of trouble if it wasn't for the silencing charm Pixal's father put on the bird.

Pretty soon, Jay had Wisp's box in his sleeve and Pixal had managed to get the demented owl to fly back to where the owls were kept. Hopefully he wouldn't attack the other birds…

Pixal abandoned Jay very quickly once her owl went away, probably understandably mad that her owl got slapped.

Jay returned to the school, running past Pixal, who was talking to Zane and a First-Year, looking for Nya.

The last he'd seem of her was when Morro started chasing after them, before he looked out the window and saw Wisp flying around when she should've been in his sleeve.

Instead of Nya, Jay ran into Clancee, almost pushing the other boy down the moving stairway.

"What was all t-t-that about?" Clancee asked when Jay when he recovered from nearly falling to his doom.

"Sorry Clancee, I'm looking for Nya, you see her anywhere?"

Clancee looked thoughtful for a little while, then he nodded. "I t-t-think I s-s-saw her t-t-talking to that c-c-creepy guy. You k-k-k-know, the one t-t-t-teaching D-D-Defence A-Against the D-D-D-Dark Arts now t-t-that P-P-Professor N-N-Nad-Nadakhan r-r-r-retired?"

"Professor Samukai?" Jay asked, holding a bucket he found close to his roommate's face, in case he got sick. Truth be told, Jay always found Professor Nadakhan pretty creepy too, maybe even more so than Professor Samukai. But a lot of the other Slytherin kids were fond of the old head of their house, so he decided not to say anything.

Clancee got sick into the bucket, then he nodded, which made him sick again. "They were at his class, talking about K-Kelpies."

"Thanks man," Jay told his friend before running in the direction of the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. He nearly ran over the creepy professor, but there was no sign of Nya.

The man smiled at Jay, which creeped him out a little bit more, before speaking. "What are you running from, kiddo? Where's the fire?"

"Sorry sir." Jay tried to look behind the teacher, but the professor moved and his view was blocked. "Have you seen my friend, Nya? She was running last time I saw her, and I think she came this way."

Jay should probably have mentioned that someone else saw her talking to him, but as previously mentioned, the teacher gave him a weird feeling.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Walker, I haven't seen her all day." The weird feeling turned into a bad feeling. "Maybe she went back to her house?"

Jay couldn't help but notice that his mouth was very dry all of a sudden.

He couldn't help but hope that Clancee made a mistake. Maybe Nya was talking to someone who _looked_ like the professor.

Maybe.

Hopefully.

Then Jay noticed the grass-green sunglasses sitting on the teacher's desk.

"Okay, thanks." Jay felt as green as Clancee as he walked away. When he knew that the teacher was no longer watching him, he ran.

Colliding with Madame Mystaké, the school nurse.

The last person he wanted to see.

* * *

 _ **Cole**_

Cole was a responsible, _intelligent_ young man, and he was not at all proving this by climbing to the roof of Ravenclaw Tower like a Muggle would.

When he got there, he almost screamed due to the unexpected Professor Wu already sitting there, drinking tea as if he was waiting for someone to show up.

"Good afternoon, Cole," the professor greeted calmly, taking a sip of tea from his teacup. "Beautiful view from up here, isn't it?"

Cole nodded mutely.

"Your mother used to climb Ravenclaw Tower all the time back when she was your age," Professor Wu said with a distant look in his eyes. "Sometimes, she'd even drag your father up here."

Cole couldn't help but let out a little chuckle at the thought of his stuffy father climbing the tower. "No offence, sir, but what are you doing up here?"

"I was just enjoying the view. I feel like I can see the whole world from here."

Cole looked around and found that Professor Wu was completely right. The students on the ground looked like ants from up there. He could see the Gryffindor Quidditch team practice as red and gold specks. He could see the unmistakable silver hair of Pixal in the distance as she left the Forbidden Forest, and someone else leaving after she somehow vanished.

Then he saw someone in white robes take someone into the woods. The other person, much smaller than the one in the white robes, was obviously a student.

Professor Wu must have seen them as well, because he had a concerned look in his eyes as he watched. "What does he think he's doing…?"

"What's going on?"

Professor Wu flew off the roof, which Cole didn't even think was possible, disappearing into an open window in Gryffindor Tower, leaving Cole to climb down all by himself.

Once his feet made contact with sweet Mother Earth, he was greeted by that Slytherin boy who he usually only saw with Jay. It was a weird thing; he could imagine Jay without the always-nauseous boy, but he couldn't imagine it the other way around. For some reason, he kind of imagined that Jay would lock the other boy away when he didn't need him.

"Um, h-h-have you s-s-s-s-seen Jay?" the younger boy asked, blinking at him with eyes that were almost the exact same greenish colour as his face.

Cole shook his head, and the younger boy was obviously worried about this news.

"I t-t-thought m-m-m-maybe you…" A nearby bush got thrown up in. Some nearby kids laughed at it. The boy didn't seem to care. "H-h-h-he went looking for N-N-Nya and he d-d-d-didn't c-c-c-come b-b-back y-y-yet. I t-t-t-think P-P-Prof-f-f-f-fes-s-sor S-S-S-Samuk-k-k-kai d-d-did s-s-s-something t-t-t-ter-r-r-rible t-t-t-to h-him!"

"I don't know Jay all that well," Cole told the younger boy at the same time that he felt a sharp tip of a wand pressing into the back of his neck.

"Step away from Clancee," a girl's voice ordered.

"N-n-no, I-I-I-I-I w-w-w-w-was a-a-a-ask-k-k-king…" the Second-Year, apparently named Clancee, started, which seemed to be enough for the girl to put her wand away.

"Hey, did you see Jay anywhere?" the girl, who Cole recognised as that Fifth-Year Slytherin girl who beat up Ash twice so far this year and cursed his hair to fall out last year.

"He w-w-went l-l-looking for N-N-Nya last t-t-time I s-s-saw him," Clancee told the girl, stuttering a lot less when talking to her. "S-s-she was t-t-talking to P-P-Professor S-S-Samukai, but I t-t-think something's w-w-wrong!"

"Maybe he's in Madame Mystaké's office," the girl suggested. "Why don't you go see, and maybe get her to give you something for your nerves, okay?"

Her suggestion didn't really give any room for argument, but Cole didn't think that Clancee was the arguing type. He ran off looking green.

"Sorry for threatening you," the girl said, putting her dark-coloured wand away. "When you get attacked from all sides, you learn to strike first. And when your friends are in danger, you defend them because you don't have all that many."

"Sorry. What's this about Jay disappearing?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "I thought you didn't know him all that well. Why do you care?"

"Just curious, I guess."

That was a wrong answer if there ever was one, because the girl immediately slammed Cole into the wall. "Don't pretend you care all of a sudden, Roof-Boy. You probably don't even know any of our names. The only one you _do_ know is Jay, and that's only because you keep stalking him, waiting for him to mess up!"

"I know other names too!" Cole told the girl, despite it being somewhat of a lie.

"Clancee doesn't count; I said his name in front of you." The girl let go of Cole. "I don't have time for this, I have a teacher I need to stalk."

* * *

 _ **Nya**_

The last thing Nya remembered was talking to Professor Samukai after he "rescued" her from Morro, scolding the older boy for running in the hallways and telling him to go away.

Now, she was locked up in a dimly lit room with no wand and a door that turned out to be locked when she looked.

There were books, dust and cobwebs everywhere. No bookcases, no chairs or tables, just books and a weird lumpy thing on the ground, wrapped up in a dusty old blanket that made her sneeze when she got close to it.

The lump moved, and she let out a screech. The lump screamed right back at her, and she realized that she might have deserved it when the blanket fell away to reveal an old man, just as dusty as the rest of the room.

For a while, the two of them just screamed at each other.

Once they both calmed down, the old man asked Nya who she was.

She told him, and he gave her a kind smile that reminded her somewhat of her father or a kindly grandfather.

"Hello, Nya," the old man said kindly. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Garmadon."

For some reason, the name sounded awfully familiar. Maybe she read it in a book once, or someone mentioned it to her in history class. Then the old man stuck out his hand for her, and she saw the Runespoor with the gem on its foreheads tattooed on the back of it. And she remembered Jay's weird and concerning obsession with Dark Wizards he picked up last year, and she realized where she heard the old man's name before.

* * *

 **Have fun reading this! I'll try and update more often.**


End file.
